


Ticket Home

by Fabrisse



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-10
Updated: 2003-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Clark have $75.00 in his wallet to get home in *Perry*?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticket Home

So this was Lake Tahoe. Dammit. 

It was all well and good to know that his problems were attributable to solar flares; it was another to have had superspeed kick in before Perry White _and_ to end up, well, here. 

Clark checked his wallet. He was earning a little money around town helping out with harvests, but he was also putting it pretty religiously into his payback account. 

Nothing could make up for all the things he'd done this past summer, but he was determined to repay all the money. Most of it hadn't been spent and was repayed directly when he'd told the police where to find it. He'd asked Lex for the rest, and Lex had given it to him without asking questions. Now, Clark kept himself to twenty dollars a week, and gave the rest into a fund Lex had set up. Clark still wasn't certain what Lex knew why he'd borrowed it, but he was pretty sure the money was going to be given to charity when it was all repaid. 

None of which helped at the moment. Clark had seventeen fifty in his pocket, his house keys, driver's license, and three sticks of cinnamon gum. A bus would be coming through to Metropolis in two hours. The driver would stop at Smallville if it was requested. 

Colorado Springs might have gambling somewhere, but his driver's license was the real one and he'd never be let in. Bus fare to Metropolis was seventy-two dollars, and it was only six dollars less to be let off in Smallville. 

There was a Western Union just outside the station, but the closest one to his folks was in Grandville and by the time they'd driven there to wire him the money, the bus would be gone. This was the last bus of the day to Metropolis -- the next one left at seven a.m. 

He tried calling Lex collect, but the cell phone was off and neither Lex's new secretary nor his butler would accept the charges. 

The small part of him that had enjoyed being Kal kept coming up with daring daylight robberies, but if Clark had his powers he could just run home. With his powers currently surging and troughing there was no sensible way to get out of the fix they'd put him in. 

Dammit. 

Clark was about to pick up the phone again, when someone asked to use it. Apparently the other phone in the station was out of order, and Clark had been using this one for fifteen minutes. He just nodded and handed the lady the phone. 

The men's room was empty when he got there. He'd just unzipped his pants and started to urinate when a guy in a business suit came in. There were ten urinals, and this guy had to pick the one right next to his. Clark kept concentrating on the small spot in the tile in front of him. The guy next to him wasn't peeing; he was staring at Clark's dick. 

Clark shook the last few drops off, tucked in, and zipped up. He turned away from the little man in the business suit and went to wash his hands. The guy had a harder time than Clark did tucking in, but he came and washed his hands too. Clark practically tripped trying to get out. Just as he reached the door the guy touched his arm. 

"I saw you trying to figure out bus fare." 

"Yeah, so?" 

"Twenty bucks if you'll suck me off." 

"What?" 

"You heard me, kid. Twenty bucks if you get on your knees and suck like a Hoover." 

Clark pulled the door open just as someone else was coming in. He walked into the terminal and looked at the line for the one working phone. He joined it and kept staring straight ahead. 

Ten minutes later he was still in the phone line. The guy who'd propositioned him was staring at Clark again while talking to another average looking guy in a business suit. Clark got out of line and went over to them. 

Shorty gave a half smile and didn't back away when he saw Clark coming. 

"Did you think it over, kid?" 

"Yeah." 

"You need the cash." The three of them started walking toward the terminal doors. 

"Yeah." 

When they were completely out of earshot, Shorty spoke again. "My friend, too?" 

Clark finally met the guy's eye. "Sure. But I want twenty-five each." 

"Twenty. But if I think you're any good, I can maybe find a third friend so you can make that bus." 

Clark noticed that they'd steered him to a little alley. At the end of the alley was an alcove. Used condoms and syringes cluttered the old loading ramp. It was bricked up so no one would be coming through that way. He was pretty sure these two just wanted to get their cocks sucked, but Clark felt a little helpless knowing that he had no powers to get him out of this alley. 

Clark found a cleanish box and broke it down to kneel on. Shorty practically had his dick in Clark's mouth before Clark had opened it. He turned his head and sank back. "Cash first." 

It was the first new twenty that Clark had seen. He tucked it into his pocket, leaned forward, and licked a stripe from Shorty's zipper to the crown. He softened his tongue and swirled it over the head and then licked from bottom to top a couple more times. Clark could do this. 

He worked up some spit and opened his mouth. Shorty shoved in and began to thrust. Clark closed his lips and hollowed his cheeks with suction. It only took a minute or two for him to get a rhythm. Shorty seemed to like it too and thrust harder seriously tickling Clark's gag reflex. Just when he couldn't suppress it and hacked a little, Shorty gave one more hard thrust and flooded Clark's mouth with bitter fluid. 

Clark wiped at his mouth and swallowed hard. 

"That wasn't so bad, kid." Shorty zipped himself up. "C'mon, Bill, give it to him good." 

Bill's cock was a little longer than Shorty's but nowhere near as thick. Clark started to open his mouth and then held out his hand. Bill laughed and slapped a twenty into it. "He's smart too." 

Clark thrust out his tongue and flicked it all around the head. He swirled down a bit and then opened his mouth and took Bill inside. It took a little work to relax his throat more so the gagging wouldn't start, but he managed it and started to suck. 

Every suck was met with a slightly deeper thrust from Bill and then just as Clark thought he couldn't take any more Bill was down his throat. Funnily enough, now that Bill was past his gag point, sucking his cock was easier. Bill didn't last long. The whole thing from money to money shot took less than five minutes. Even Bill's coming was easier because he was deep enough that Clark didn't have to taste it. 

As Bill was zipping himself up, Clark stood and walked away. When he got back into the bus station he checked the clock. There was just over an hour before the bus and Clark was ten dollars short. He pulled out a stick of gum and chewed it to get rid of the taste of Shorty. 

Clark kept looking over the concourse. He wasn't even certain what he was looking for until he saw it. The guy over in the corner who was better dressed than everyone here. The guy kept looking around like he was trying to find someone or something. Every time he saw a ticket he looked a little more dejected. 

When the guy came a little closer, Clark looked up at the clock again. He made a show of checking the time of his bus and then pulled the seventeen dollars out of his jacket and tried to hide that he was counting it. The guy Clark had been observing seemed to brighten a little and began to come closer. 

Clark headed for the men's room. He took the urinal to the far right. Sure enough the man followed him and stood right next to him. This one made no attempt to be furtive or hide his interest -- he even began stroking himself while watching Clark pee. Clark finished what he was doing and tucked away quickly. He heard a small sound of frustration from the guy as he walked to the washbasins. 

He'd barely turned the water on when he saw the man in the suit come over to wash his hands. Clark could see the bulge in Suit's pants and met his eyes in the mirror. Suit kept looking at his mouth. Clark looked down and finished washing his hands. He licked his lips and spit out his gum into the handtowel. Suit was still looking at him. 

"You need help with your bus fare, boy." 

"I'm a little short." 

"I could help you." 

"Um, sure. If you lend me twenty bucks, I'll send it to you at Western Union tomorrow." 

"Why worry about that? You could earn it." 

"How?" 

"You've got a real pretty mouth." 

"Ah." 

"Yeah, boy, just open up and say, 'Ah.'" Suit was smirking. 

"I can't do it here." 

"There's a utility closet by gate 1. I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. I'm just going to get a friend." 

"Two of you?" 

"Fifty if you blow us both. Will that cover your bus fare?" 

"Yeah, mister." 

Suit left first and Clark breathed a sigh of relief as he headed out of the men's room. There was only forty five minutes before his bus left. He did see a sign that said he could buy his ticket on the bus for only five dollars more. If Suit and his friend paid what he promised he could do that without a sweat. 

The utility closet wasn't hard to find, but it was locked. Suit's friend was one of the ticket clerks and he unlocked the door and went in. Suit went in a minute later, and Clark joined them after a quick look around to ensure that he wasn't being watched. 

There was a bare bulb lighting a small room. There was a little space near the back corner, and Clark shuffled around the men to get to it. The floor was clean so he knelt without hesitation. 

Suit stepped in front of him. "Take it out and suck it, boy." 

"I need the money first, mister." 

"There you go, boy." Suit handed Clark a twenty and then slapped him hard across the mouth. "Now, take it out and suck it." 

Clark unzipped the pants and saw what was behind the bulge. It was big enough, and it was stiff and weeping. Even before he could work up a spit, he felt his mouth start to water. The tip of the cock slipped in easily, and Clark slid his head forward and back a few times to get the rhythm going. 

"That's it, boy. You've got a talent." 

Every word made Clark suck harder; he finally grabbed Suit's hips and gave a little push. That was all Suit needed. He grabbed the back of Clark's head and began to fuck his mouth. Clark relaxed his throat again and listened to the little grunts Suit was making. He could feel a little drool out of the side of his mouth, and then for just a moment felt the cock in his mouth thicken. He sucked harder just as Suit thrust and felt the come jerk down his throat. It was easier this time. 

Suit pulled out slowly, and rubbed his thumbs over Clark's puffy mouth. "Yeah, boy, a real talent." He pulled out another twenty and handed it to Clark. "Time to suck my friend here, boy." 

The ticket clerk came forward and unzipped. Clark lunged forward and began licking and wetting the dick in front of him. He darted his tongue out between his lips to slick them and then he took the crown into his mouth. He sucked hard and let the rest of the cock slip in. It only took a minute before the clerk was shooting his load into Clark's sucking mouth. 

As the clerk zipped up, Clark caught his breath and pulled out another stick of gum. "You said fifty. That was only forty." 

Suit pealed off another twenty and put it into Clark's shirt pocket. "Jerk yourself off for us, boy and I won't ask you for change." 

Clark unzipped himself with his left hand and licked his right hand. He was already rigid. The men's eyes lit up when they saw his foreskin, so Clark slid it up and over a few times -- really put on a show for them. He didn't know how much time sucking these guys off had taken, and he didn't want to miss the Metropolis bus. So he let his rhythm build quickly. It was hot to have these men watching him. The tension built quickly, he thumbed the head of his cock as he mentally thumbed through his fantasy bank. Chloe in a bikini, Lana in cutoffs, Desiree in the heat and that dress, Lex in tight pants bending over the pool table -- wait a minute, where had that come from? In his mind's eye Lex stood up and Clark could see the erection tenting those expensive trousers. Clark came. 

"That was quite a show, boy." 

"Yeah. I needed the cash." Clark wiped his hand on a clean rag, zipped himself up, and pushed his way out the door. He barely made his bus. 

Clark called his parents from a rest-stop and let them know what time the bus would be stopping in Smallville. He hadn't had to pay for the call or the sandwich and drink that he'd grabbed. He'd blown the owner of the rest stop in his office for it. 

His dad hadn't blinked when he said where he'd been and that he'd had enough money to pay for a ticket. But all Clark could think was that he had a new ability, and this was one he wanted to tell Lex all about. 


End file.
